Bulgy
Bulgy *'Registration number': BLG 1 *'Built': 1960 or 1961 Bulgy, a nickname given to him by Oliver, is a double-decker bus, who was once very opposed to railways. Bio Bulgy hated railways, and believed that some day they would all be replaced by roads. He even carried a poster on his side telling people to "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". His favourite phrase is "Free the roads!" Bulgy tried to steal Duck and Oliver's passengers by pretending to be a railway bus. Bulgy was determined to get the passengers to Tidmouth before Duck, but got stuck under a bridge after attempting to take a short cut. His lies were exposed, and soon "nobody would believe his destination boards". Eventually he was turned into a henhouse and placed near the bridge, now nicknamed "Bulgy's Bridge". Bulgy was later brought back to the road to help with passengers while Thomas and Emily needed repairs, but the chickens who had lived in him nestled in his luggage racks and caused trouble the following morning. He was then turned into a mobile vegetable stand. Bulgy enjoys his work delivering vegetables, because they do not lay eggs and they never complain. The Official Website states that he is now a refreshment stand. However, this could be a mistake. In magazines, he has been converted into a playbus and a greenhouse. Persona Bulgy was a very rude and bad-tempered double-decker bus. After being restored, he saw the error of his ways and changed his attitude. According to the "Character Cube" bonus features in the "Thomas Gets Bumped" and "Thomas and the Toy Workshop" DVDs, Bulgy "has no scruples" and "knows how to tell a lie when he is in a tight jam", and is friends with Diesel. Basis Bulgy is based on an AEC Bridgemaster bus. Livery Bulgy was previously painted red and cream, but after becoming a vegetable bus he was painted green and cream. He has since gone back to his old livery. He has a sign on his left side reading "Railway Bus" and another sign on his right side reading "JOIN THE ANTI-RAIL LEAGUE". He also has a sign on his front and back, reading "FREE THE ROADS". Appearances Voice Actors * Daisuke Gōri (Japan) Trivia * Bulgy and Diesel are apparently good friends. * Bulgy's model (in original red livery) has been put on display at Drayton Manor. His front bumper has been removed. * Bulgy uses Dunlop brand tyres. * In the UK narration, Bulgy develops a lisp in the seventh season. * According to the magazine story, Playbus, Bertie and Bulgy are cousins. Quotes :The bus watched the passengers happily milling round the Small Railway. :"Stupid nonsense! I wouldn't have brought 'em if I'd known I'd have had a breakdown or something." :"I'm glad you didn't," smiled Duck. "You'd have spoilt their fun. Look how they're enjoying themselves!" :"Pah!" snorted the bus. "Enjoyment's all you engines live for, taking the petrol from the tanks of us workers. Come the revolution," he went on fiercely, "railways'll be ripped up. Cars 'and coaches'll ''(buses) trample their remains. Free the roads from Railway Tyranny!" - Bulgy argues to Duck, and talks about the 'Road Revolution', "Bulgy", "Oliver the Western Engine". :Duck's train was to be first out, but he had few passengers. He was soon to know why! :"''Look!" shrilled Oliver. "Look at Bulgy! He's a mean Scarlet Deceiver!" :Bulgy had turned to leave. They could now see his other side. It had on it RAILWAY BUS. :"STOP!" yelled Staff and engines; but too late. :"Yah! Booh! Snubs!" jeered Bulgy. :He roared away. The unsuspecting passengers waved happily. :"Come on!" puffed Duck. :He, Alice and Mirabel trundled unhappily away. Alice and Mirabel chattered crossly. :"The nasty old thief, he's stolen our people!" - Bulgy steals Duck and Oliver's passengers, "Bulgy", "Oliver the Western Engine". Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued 2010; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (both liveries; discontinued) * TrackMaster (green livery; discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Tomica * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (green livery; Japan only) * Nakayoshi (red and green; only available with Caroline; red discontinued) Gallery File:BulgyRS1.png|Bulgy in the Railway Series File:BulgyRS5.png File:BulgyRS7.png File:Bulgy(episode)2.png|Bulgy in Season 3 File:Bulgy(episode)37.png|Bulgy pretending to be a "Railway Bus" File:Bulgy(episode)11.png|Bulgy stuck under the bridge File:Bulgy(episode)43.png File:BulgyRidesAgain(Bulgystockfootage).png File:Bulgy(episode)50.png|Bulgy as a henhouse File:BulgyRidesAgain4.png|Bulgy the henhouse File:BulgyRidesAgain19.PNG|Bulgy at the works File:BulgyRidesAgain40.png|Bulgy at his field File:BulgyRidesAgain41.png|Bulgy's driver File:BulgyRidesAgain54.png|Bulgy in his green livery File:BulgyRidesAgain11.PNG|Bulgy in his old livery File:FollowThatFlour75.png File:ExcellentEmily74.png|Emily and Bulgy File:BulgyNameplate.jpg|Bulgy with nameboard File:BulgyDraytonManor.JPG|Bulgy's model at Drayton Manor File:BulgyPromo.JPG File:Bulgy'sModelSpecification.PNG|Bulgy's model specifications File:BulgyPromoArt.png|Promotional Artwork File:Bulgyandhisfriend.png|Bulgy with his friend File:Playbus8.jpg|Bulgy as a "Playbus" File:TheNatureBus!9.png|Bulgy as a Nature Bus File:BulgyERTLPromo.jpg|ERTL Promo art File:Bulgy'sbasis.jpg|Bulgy's basis File:DOWTThomasRustyBulgyTrevor.png|Bulgy at a Day Out with Thomas event File:BulgyatDrusillasPark.jpg|Bulgy at Drusillas Park Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBulgy.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenRailwayBulgy.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYRedLiveryBulgy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Bulgy in red livery File:BulgygreenTomy.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Bulgy in green livery File:Take-AlongBulgy.jpg|Take-Along Bulgy File:TomicaBulgy.PNG|Tomica File:BandaiTECBulgy.png|Bandai TEC File:NakayoshiBulgyandCaroline.jpg|Nakayoshi with Caroline File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBulgy.png|Bulgy's Story Library book File:Bulgy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:BuglyTradingCard.png|Trading Card Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:The Little Western